Frozen Dragon
by Blue Targaryen
Summary: Instead of leaving to Essos with her brother, Daenrys is taken as a ward for Ned Stark. This changes a few things in the story. Join Daenerys, Jon, Robb, and Alaia(OC) in their adventure to take the Seven Kingdoms. Sorry if it's a bad summary. The story is much better than the summary. Pairings:Dany/Jon, Robb/Alaia(OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Ned Stark**

It was a bloodbath. Ned walked around King's Landing and saw he bodies of many fallen knights laying on the ground. Ned was currently checking if there had been any fatalities consisting of common people, but miraculously they had manged to keep the common people out of the war.

"Ned ." he heard someone say. He turned around to see Jon Arryn. Jon looked worried, and Ned saw this. "Is there something wrong my lord." Ned said to him.

"Robert found the children." Jon told him.

Ned became alarmed, then he and Jon rapidly went to the Red Keep, to keep Robert from doing something stupid.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" He heard Jon Arryn say. The scene he saw enraged him. He saw a little boy, the Mad King's second born son Viserys, holding his baby sister covering her from the sword that was about to stab him.

Everyone looked towards them, and the guard who was swinging the sword stopped and Viserys looked towards them.

Jon looked enraged at Robert. "Well isn't this a good way to start your reign as king." Jon said to him.

"They are Targaryen spawns, they deserve to die!" Robert spat angrily.

"You do not have to punish them for the sins of their fathers, and if I recall your grandmother was a Targaryen." Ned said to him, and as he said this Robert became even more enraged.

"Why are you defending them!? Have you forgotten what THEIR brother did to the woman YOUR sister, the woman I love?" Robert said to Ned.

"Like I said, I won't punish them for the sins of their fathers OR brothers." Ned said to him.

Robert then sat back at the throne, "Well, what do you want me to do with these dragon spawns."

Jon Arryn looked at Viserys holding his baby sister close to his body.

Ned walked towards Viserys and kneeled down and gently asked the scared child, "What is her name?"

Viserys looked at Ned suspiciously, but answered, "My mother named her Daenerys before she died." Then Viserys looked down remembering his dead mother.

After some thinking,and seeing the child's scared face, Ned knew what he must do. He stood up and looked at Robert in the eye, "I will take them both as my wards."

Robert was about to retort but was interrupted by Jon Arryn, "That is a good idea Robert, let the children leave with Ned. What would you have to gain if you kill these children. The only thing you will gain from killing these children will be a reputation as a child murderer, especially after what happened to Ellia Martell and her children."

"I didn't do anything to Ellia or her children" Robert said.

"No, The Mountain did it, but you allowed it to happen." Jon said to him.

Robert then leaned back in the throne, pondering over all off this.

Ned heard him sigh and whisper "Fuck", then Ned sighed with relief.

"I will allow you to take the GIRL with you to the North, Ned." Robert said to him.

"Your Grace-" Ned started, but he became quiet when he saw Robert raise his hand.

"I don't want to hear it Ned. The boy is old enough to remember everything that happened, if we allow him to be with his sister, he might whisper lies about us and they might turn out to be bot mad and plot to overthrow me. If you want them alive your going to have to separate them." Robert said.

When Viserys heard this he held his baby sister closer to his chest, then guards started to surround him. Then one guard took Daenerys from him while two other guards grabbed his arms.

"Where will he go, Your Grace?" one of the guards asked as Viserys struggled to get out of their grip.

"Have Varys take him to Essos, after that he is Varys' problem until he finds a home." Robert said.

The guard that was holding Daenerys handed her over to Ned, while the guards holding Viserys began dragging him away from the throne room.

"WAIT MY SISTER! GIVE ME MY SISTER! GIVE HER TO ME!" the boy continued screamed as he was dragged away, all this commotion caused baby Daenerys to start crying. His screams were getting fainter the father he went.

"If you see any sign of madness coming from that girl, you end her. Understood?" Robert said to Ned.

Ned nodded. Then Robert got up from the throne and left the throne room.

Ned looked down at his new ward and tried to calm her down. After some time the babe stopped crying and looked up at Ned. After seemingly studying his face she smiled. She already had the Targaryen looks with a little of silver hair on her head and violet eyes.

Ned hoped that those were the only traits she inherited from the Targaryens.

* * *

 **A Month Later**

Catelyn was waiting outside in the Winterfell gates with a babe in her arms. She was relieved her lord husband was finally coming home after months away in war.

The Winterfell gates opened and a carriage entered. After everyone entered the carriage open revealing Ned Stark.

Ned Walked towards her, "My Lady Catelyn."

"My Lord Stark, I present to you, your son Robb." She gave him the babe.

Ned took him in his arms, and smiled, "My boy."

"I think it is better if we go inside, don't you think?" Catelyn said to him.

Ned agreed and they both entered the castle.

* * *

They sat playing with Robb next to his crib. After some time the handmaidens brought two more cribs, confused Catelyn looked at Ned.

Then the handmaidens placed a babe in each of the cribs.

"Come, let me present you to our new ward." Ned took Catelyn's hand and took her to the crib closer to Robb's.

Catelyn was shocked, "A Targaryen!"

"She's just a babe, we will make sure she will grow up to be a good girl." Ned said to her.

"I did not meant for you to take offense, I was just surprised that King Robert let her live." Catelyn said to him, he laughed at that.

Catelyn then walked towards the other crib, she was just about to ask if the other babe was a ward also until she saw his appearance.

The babe had the Stark look, he looked even more Stark than Robb.

Her eyes flashed angrily at Ned.

Ned saw this and quickly told everyone to leave.

He went to her, "Cat before you say anything-"

"How could you! I expected this if I married the King but from a Stark who hold their precious honor so high-" Cat was interrupted by Ned.

"He is not mine." Ned said to her, and she looked visually shocked.

"He is Lyanna's and some man she befriended after she and Rhaegar left together. " Ned said to her.

"What do you mean 'left'?" Cat asked him.

"Lyanna knew what Robert was and at the tourney at Harrenhal she and Rhaegar grew close as friends." Ned said.

"Rhaegar asked her to leave with him and she obliged." Ned finished the story.

"How do you know the baby is not his?" Cat asked him.

"Because she told me it was not his." Ned said.

"Did she tell you, who is the father of the babe?" Cat asked.

"She did not get a chance too. I took him in as my bastard, because if Robert finds out he is Lyanna's he will have the child murdered because he would think it was Rhaegar's." Ned explained.

"Everything I told you here, must remain between us. Promise me you will tell no one else." Ned said.

Catelyn nodded, "I promise."

 **Ok that was the end of the first chapter of my new story! I'm really excited for this one because I created my first original character for this story who you will get to meet in few chapters. I hope you like this story! Please Rate and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I'm Back! Ok so I want to thank you all for favoring and following my story! And also thank you for those reviews! I was planning o updating earlier today but, I saw the Zelda Wii U thing in e3 and I got sidetracked. But without further ado here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or any of its characters I just own my OC.**

 **16 years later**

 **Daenerys**

"Dany, Wake up!" She heard Arya say when she entered her room. Since she was completely tired she just turned around in her bed. But Arya decided to jump on her bed.

"Alright, I'm up, you can get off me now." Dany said as she sat on her bed, "What time is it?"

"I don't know, I know its early. I would've been sleeping if my mother had not woken me up. The King is coming!" Arya said to her.

Dany's eyes widened in fear, she knew that the King hated her family and that the only reason she was alive was because of Ned Stark. For that she felt indebted to the Stark Family.

But Dany was brought out of her thoughts by Arya, "Dany! Are you alright you look paler than usual?"

Dany looked at her, "I am quite alright, I was just thinking of what I should wear, for when the King comes."

Arya was about to answer when her mother, Lady Catelyn entered her room.

"Ah, Daenerys you are up, I just came to wake you but it seems that someone beat me to it." Cat said.

Caitlyn then looked at Arya and said, " Arya, I need to speak with Dany alone. Go on now change into your dress."

Lady Catelyn treated Dany like she was one of her children, she would always take care of her when she was sick, and when she had a nightmare, she always comforted her. When she was little she would always call her mother, until she learned her parentage. But when they were alone she would occasionally call her, mother and Ned, father.

Catelyn sat on her bed, and put a hand on Dany's shoulder, "I know you are nervous because the King is coming today, but you mustn't be afraid. You have not demonstrated any trace of madness, you are safe with us. Ned and I won't allow anything bad happen to you while he stays here."

Dany nodded and looked down, Catelyn then took her arms and forced her to stand up, "A bath has been drawn for you, take it, and after you will wear the dress that has been made for you by the seamstress. "

Dany nodded once again, Catelyn smiled at her before leaving. Dany got up and went to the room her bath was in. She undressed and sat in her hot bath trying not to think of the events of the day.

* * *

After her bath Dany stood up while her handmaidens dressed her, a silver dress was brought in. The dress was Northern style with little black designs on it. One handmaiden fastened the corset on Dany while the other adjusted the dress to fit her. A grey fur cloak was then given to her while the handmaidens made some last minute adjustments.

After they were done Catelyn entered and shooed them away. Cat looked at Dan and smiled, "You look beautiful, Dany. Come, let me braid your hair."

Dany sat in front of her while she took pieces of Dany's hair and started braiding it.

"Remember you have nothing to be afraid about, when the King sees that you have not an ounce of madness in you he will probably leave you alone." Catelyn said to her.

"Forgive me , I did not mean to be so nervous, It is just that he has a strong hatred for my family that I would think he will want to get revenge for what my brother did to him." Dany said to her.

"You must not think such things, the King forgave you for your family's crimes. He promised you father that he will not lay a hand on you. You are safe with us." Catelyn said to her.

"Alright, I am done." Catelyn said. She made Dany's hair into a half braid.

"I know you do not like it when your neck is cold so I decided to do a half braid instead." Catelyn said to her.

Dany smiled at her, "Thank you."

"Go on outside." Catelyn told her. Dany then stood up and left her chambers.

* * *

"You shaved." Jon heard, he looked to his left to find Daenerys looking at him. She then lifted her hands towards his hair, "And you got a haircut."

Jon smiled, "Lady Stark insisted we get prissy for the King."

"I don't like it." Dany said and Jon laughed.

"I hear the prince is also coming." Jon said to her.

"I heard he's a royal prick." She said to him, to which he laughed and they turned around when they heard another laugh.

It was Robb and Theon walking towards them. Robb, Jon, and Daenerys were always close since they were young, but Dany and Theon rarely talked with each other since Theon thought that hanging around with a girl was stupid and Dany thought that the way he treated Jon was unnecessary. Theon started to rethink his thoughts about hanging around with Daenerys since they started growing older, but Daenerys thought that the way he talked about women was repulsive. But they stilled cared for one another.

Robb looked at Daenerys, "Are you nervous."

Dany nodded, "I am a little nervous, but I know I have nothing to worry about."

Robb smiled and nodded at her, "Good."

Robb then said, "I hope we don't have to spend time with the prince, I heard he was an arse."

"You mean YOU won't have to spend time with him, I am a bastard that saves me from that agonizing pastime." Jon said.

Robb glared at him while everyone else laughed.

Robb was about to retort when his lord father appeared behind him, he nodded,"Father."

Nedd nodded back at him, "You all need to come the King is nearing the gates."

They all nodded and followed Lord Stark to the gates.

* * *

They all stood waiting for the royal party, It was Ned, Catelyn, The Stark kids in order of birth, and then Theon and next to him Daenerys, Jon stood behind them. The gates opened to reveal The King, his Kingsguard, the prince, and a carriage.

The King was certainly not what Daenerys expecting, the King was fat, _really_ fat, Dany was expecting the muscular man who rebelled against her family, but instead found what was left of him. One of the Kingsguard removed his helmet to reveal a handsome blonde hair and green eyed man, _The Kingslayer_ , Daenerys thought. The prince was behind him and the carriage stopped. Then the carriage doors opened to reveal the Queen, Cersei and her two other blonde haired children. The stories of the Queen's beauty were true as she was definitely a beauty to behold.

The King got down from his horse and approached Ned .

Ned bowed his head, "Your Grace." he said.

King Robert looked at him and said, "You've gotten fat."

Ned rose an eyebrow, after a moment they both started laughing.

"Where the hell have you been?" The King said.

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace." Ned said.

Then the King went to greet the rest of the Starks.

Daenerys was getting more nervous when he neared her.

The king finally stood in front of her, she bowed and said,"Your Grace."

"Stand up girl, I want to look at you." The King said.

Dany obliged and stood up.

The King looked at her then he stayed looking at her eyes, as if searching for a the madness her family was famous for.

"You did well with this one, Ned. She shows no trace of madness, not to mention she is quite easy on the eyes." King Robert said.

Dany, Jon, Theon, Robb, Ned, and Catelyn let out a breath of relief they didn't know they were holding when they heard this.

"Come to the crypts Ned, I want to show my respects." The King said.

The Queen looked at him obviously not happy with the suggestion, "You've been riding for a month my love, surely the dead can wait."

"Ned." The King said.

Ned bowed one last time to Queen Cersei before leaving, and showing King Robert to the crypts.

After seeing the exchange, Dany felt a hand wrap around hers, she looked back to find Jon, "See you had nothing to be afraid of." He squeezed her hand. Then they both followed the others inside, not paying attention that they were holding hands.

 **Second chapter done! It's not my best but it's for the story. If my schedule continues the way it is, I think I can update on Friday! Please rate and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! So this chapter we finally get to meet my OC I hope you guys like her! In this chapter I'll also be exploring more of the Dany/Jon relationship and a little bit of her relationship with the Starks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or any of it's characters.**

 **Daenerys**

The feast was completely crowded, Dany had never seen the Great Hall this crowded with people. Dany was sitting next to Theon, who was sitting next to Robb, on the high table. Lady Stark was worried that The Royals would be offended if they let a bastard sit with them on the high table so Jon had to sit with the commoners.

Dany and Robb were laughing at a joke Theon had just said. Dany looked towards the center of the Hall to see the King kissing a waitress and putting her on his lap, Dany then looked to see if the Queen had seen the interaction, the look on her face told her that she did. She then saw Lady Stark try to get the Queen to talk about something else.

"You'd think that the King might be a little bit more controlled with the Queen and this many people around." Dany said quietly to Robb and Theon.

"Looks like the King only thinks with his cock." Theon said.

"Sounds like someone we know." Robb commented.

Causing Dany to laugh and Theon to glare at him. Dany looked around the Hall as if looking for someone. Robb saw this and leaned back in his chair, " Jon left about an hour ago."

Dany looked at Robb, "Do you know where he was going to?"

"He's probably training." Robb said to her.

"Thank you." she stood up gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went towards the exit of the Hall.

* * *

Dany was walking toward the courtyard where she thought she heard Jon, she followed the voice until she saw him, she was about to approach him but then she saw that he was having a conversation with his uncle, Benjen.

She could here parts of their conversation, but it wasn't until she heard the words 'Night's Watch' that she really tried to here what he was saying.

"I'm ready!" Jon said to Benjen.

"You don't know what your giving up: a wife, kids, a chance to have a family." Benjen said to him.

"I don't care about that." Jon said to him. Dany felt her stomach begin to twist when she heard that, she had developed feelings for Jon over the past few years, and she was hoping that Jon felt the same, but after hearing what he just said, she lost hope. _No,_ she thought, _maybe I can change his mind._

Then she heard Benjen say, "You might, if you knew what you were losing."

Then she saw Benjen leave, after he was inside she approached Jon.

"Hey. Is everything alright." Jon said when he saw her.

"Yes, It was just that I needed some fresh air, the feast is getting to crowded for my enjoyment." Dany said.

"Everyone inside seems to be in high spirits." Jon said.

"Oh, most of them are, especially Sansa. She seems to be besotted by the Prince." Dany said to him.

"Well that is a wedding I will have the pleasure of not attending." Jon said to her.

Then they both chuckled, Dany was about to ask him about the Night's Watch when they heard someone coming.

They turned their heads to find a drunk Tyrion Lannister almost coming towards them with a bottle of wine.

Tyrion looked at them, through his drunken haze, "I am terribly sorry, am I interrupting something."

"No, my Lord." Dany said.

"Well it looks like I did." Tyrion said as he sat on a log.

"I heard your uncle tell your father that you plan on becoming a man of the Night's Watch." Tyrion continued.

Jon looked nervously towards Daenerys before confirming that he was in fact, thinking about joining the Night's Watch.

"And why would you want to do that, you have your whole life ahead of you. Is it because your a bastard?" Tyrion said.

"I mean if I am talking to the Bastard of Winterfell. You might be another person, but I wouldn't know because I am horribly drunk." Tyrion continued saying.

"Ned Stark is my father." Jon said.

"But Lady Stark is not your mother, so that will make you a bastard." Tyrion said.

When he saw Jon nod, he continued, "Well, good, I was afraid I was talking to the wrong person. Anyways when anyone calls you a bastard, don't deny it, wear it like a badge of honor."

"And what do you know about being a bastard?" Jon asked him angrily.

"All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes." Tyrion said before walking away.

After a moment, Dany turned towards Jon, "So you are thinking about leaving Winterfell and joining the Night's Watch."

He turned the other way, "No one will miss me."

Dany grabbed him and turned him around, "You know that's not true Jon. Your family will miss you. _I_ will miss you. You aren't just leaving Winterfell, your leaving your family, your leaving _me_."

After a moment Dany went in and kissed him on the mouth.

Jon pulled away, but not in disgust, "We can't, Dany you can marry a lord with riches and lands, why would you give that up for me?"

"I don't want any of that. I want _you_. I can make you happy. Please give me a chance to prove it to you. _Please._ " She said desperately.

Jon looked at her for a moment, but eventually pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

"Where is everyone going?" Dany asked as she walked towards Jon and Robb.

"The King wants to go hunting." Robb said to her.

"I want to go." Dany said.

"Father will never permit it, you know that. " Jon said to her.

She looked like she another idea in mind, so she turned to Robb and said, "Robb why don't you tell father to let us go riding? Please, I haven't gotten the chance to go riding in months."

"Robb instantly said yes to the suggestion, he preferred being with Jon and Dany that being around the royal party, especially the prince.

"I'll be right back." Robb said, and he left to find his father.

It didn't take long for Robb to come back, "Father said yes."

Afterwards they all went looking for their respective horses, and left.

Dany looked around, "Theon isn't coming?"

"He said he has a real itching to use his bow." Robb said, causing Jon to roll his eyes.

"Well at least he's finally using something other that his prick." Jon said, and they all began laughing.

"Grey Wind has gotten bigger, I thought you found him and the other direwolves, a fortnight ago." Dany said.

"Aye, they're all growing fast." Robb agreed.

Then suddenly they heard some shouting, they went towards the noise to see what the commotion was about.

They saw a figure in a dark blue cloak with their hood up, running from three men, from the looks of it the men appeared to be wildlings. The running figure then fell down because his leg got caught on a root. Then the person was revealed to be a woman in a blue dress, and she had a bag on her back. Then one of the wildlings got to her and pulled her towards him, pinning her to the ground.

"Come back here, bitch. I'm not done with ya." The wildling said, while the others laughed.

After seeing this Robb turned towards Dany, "Stay here and hold the horses."

Then Robb and Jon got down from their horses, unsheathed their swords, and proceeded to run towards the commotion.

The wildling that was on top of the woman looked up when he heard footsteps. The woman proceeded to kick him in between his thighs. The wildling then groaned in pain, then the woman grabbed the baggage that was on her back and hit him across his face with it, knocking him out.

Jon and Robb got there just in time to fight the other two wildlings. The two wildlings unsheathed their weapons and pounced towards them. The woman used a dagger to slit the throat the wildling that had assaulted her. Then she raised her hand towards the wildlings that was fighting with Robb, and suddenly tree roots emerged from the ground and entangled the legs of that wildling, then the tree roots proceeded to bury the wildling into the ground. Robb then looked at the woman stunned.

Jon was busy fighting the other wildling, to see what had happened. Jon dodged the upcoming blow and stabbed the man though the torso, killing him instantly.

After seeing that the fight was done a stunned Dany approached them. The woman took of her hood to reveal her face. The woman was beautiful, with a heart-shaped face with full lips, she had porcelain skin. She had ruby red hair that reached her waist, and eyes the color of amethysts. She looked like she was a year younger than Robb

"I want to thank you both for coming to my rescue." The woman said with a foreign accent, she saw the Stark sigil on Robb's clothes and rapidly said, "My Lord."

Robb and the woman stared at each other for a moment.

Dany looked at her and said, "You can use magic. Are you a witch?"

She looked at Daenerys and her eyes widened,"Are you Daenerys Targaryen?"

Dany nodded, The woman then approached her with her bag in her hands, "I have come all this way looking for you, to give you this."

She handed Dany the bag. Dany looked curiously at the bag before opening it, in the bag were three dragon eggs: one was cream colored, the other emerald colored, and the other one black with scarlet ripples. Dany looked at her with widened eyes.

"My name is Alaia, I was raised in the Shadowlands, I am a mage you see." the woman, Alaia, said.

Dany looked even more shocked when she said that, "I thought mages were extinct."

Jon and Robb looked at Dany confused, "What's the difference of a witch and a mage?" Jon asked.

"A mage have power to control both light magic and dark magic, a witch would have to choose one." Dany explained.

"Eons have turned the eggs to stone, but your brother thought you would like to have them." Alaia explained.

"You were with my brother! How is he? Does he fair well? Is he happy?" Dany asked her.

"I think it's better if you talk back in the castle, it is getting dark." Robb said to Dany.

"You are coming with us." Robb said to Alaia.

"She can stay in my room we'll introduce her to Lord Stark, in the morrow in private." Dany said.

They all agreed on that, and proceeded to get on their horses. Robb turned towards Alaia while he was on top on his horse and offered her his hand, "Ride with me , my lady."

Alaia smiled at him and accepted his hand, "Thank you, my Lord."

 **So this chapter is done! I'm sorry I didn't post last week, I went to Washington DC and to Williamsburg, I was on a trip. Thanks for all the favorites and follows. Also thanks for the good reviews! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update later this week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or any of their characters.**

 **Robb**

When they got back to Winterfell it was a disaster. The people were running around and you could hear the screamsof a woman, seemingly in pain.

Robb looked towards Alaia, who had her hood up, then he looked at Daenerys, "Take her to your chambers, make sure no one sees you."

Dany nodded, and they all got down from their horses, and Dany took Alaia's hand and led her to her chambers. Robb and Jon then looked at each other and went to the center of the commotion. To both their horror it was Lady Stark holding an unconscious Bran, who apparently fell from the tower. Robb approached his mother and put a hand on her shoulder, his mother turned towards him, her eyes red from all the crying, and hugged him not wanting to let go. While Robb comforted his mother, Jon took Bran's body and began to carry him, Ned approached Jon an told him to carry Bran to his room, to which Jon nodded and proceeded to do. Ned approached Catelyn and Robb and hugged them both. Robb then went to leave his sobbing mother and his father alone.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Dany managed to sneak in Alaia into her chambers without anyone noticing, once inside she told Alaia to sit on the bed. Alaia took off her hood and looked around the room, observing her surroundings.

"You must be tired from your you like something to drink? " Dany asked her.

Alaia shook her head, "That's quite alright, my Lady. The journey wasn't as draining as you would think."

Dany sat down on the bed next to her, " I have never seen that shade of red on a person's hair. Is it from your land?"

Alaia shook her head, "My masters dyed my hair this color, ever since I was brought to them as a babe. they dye each of their pupils hair a different color. I don't know what my real hair color is."

"Wouldn't the dye wash out with you washing it?" Dany asked.

"I like this color so I keep dying it myself." Alaia said.

Dany nodded, "So how did you come across my brother?"

"After I had finished my training in Asshai, my masters sent me, with three dragon eggs, to your brother, they told me to help him get back Westoros, saying that he was the rightful King. When I arrived in Pentos, there was much talk of a Beggar King, who I assumed must have been your brother. So then I went looking for him." Alaia explained.

"Was he well, when you found him?" Dany asked concerned.

Alaia expression turned grave, "The boy I found was extremely thin,scared, and living in the streets. He was also sick causing the people of Pentos not want to take him in fearing of catching the disease."

Daenerys' heart broke when she heard this, but she let Alaia continue her story, "He had contracted Greyscale, It had almost taken his body completely, but I managed to heal him using the magic I learned in my training. After that I stayed with him, helping him get food and shelter. We never managed to stay in someone's home for more than a week. The people called him deformed, and cast us out of their homes. They only let us enter because they thought that they could sell him for a good price, and the men mostly wanted my body."

Alaia had tears in her eyes, remembering the horrible memories, she wiped them away, and looked at Daenerys, "One night, while we were in the streets, he told me to find you, and give you the dragons eggs, he also told me to tell you that a chance of see you one last time was the only reason he was still alive and that he still loves you."

Alaia looked at the floor and she looked saddened, " That night while I was asleep, he flung himself from the cliffs, I found his body on the rocks the following morning."

Dany broke down to tears after she heard this, she felt bad that while she had a family who took care of her, her brother had to suffer out in the streets.

* * *

 **Alaia**

Jon and Robb entered and saw Dany crying they immediately went to comfort her

Jon took Dany and hugged her.

Robb pulled Alaia into the side, "What happened?"

Alaia looked at the ground, "She just found out that her brother died."

Robb's featured softened when he heard this he looked towards Dany, and went to give her a hug and a few comforting words.

Robb then approached her again, "Put on your hood my father wishes to speak to you."

Alaia put a nervous look on her face before nodding and pulling her hood up. Robb said a few things to Jon in his ear before taking Alalaia and leading her to what Alaia assumed were his father's chambers. Robb knocked on the door and someone said "Enter" from behind the door.

Robb opened the door and held it open for her to enter, Alaia entered an Robb closed the door. Alaia approached Lord Eddard Stark slowly.

"Father, this is Alaia the girl I told you about." Robb said as she took off her hood.

"Where are you from, child?" Ned asked her.

"I am not sure where I was born, my lord, but I was raised in the Shadowlands." Alaia said to him.

"Your parents were traveler?" Ned asked her.

"I don't know who my parents are, I do not even know if they are alive, my Lord. I was sold to a coven of mages, by some knights when I was a babe. There I was taught in the art of magic, My Lord." Alaia said.

Ned's eyes widened, "A mage, who sent you?"

"Viserys Targaryen, my Lord. He sent me to look after Daenerys before he died." Alaia answered.

Ned looked at her shocked, "He's dead?"

"He committed suicide, he led a tragic life, I'm afraid." Alaia said.

"Does Daenerys know?" Ned asked.

Alaia nodded, "I told her before you summoned me. She asked me about her brother when she found out I was with him. His dying wish was for me to come hear and look after Daenerys."

Ned looked away, deep in thought, "You said you were a mage, yes?"

Alaia nodded, Ned looked at her, "My son has fallen from a tower he was climbing, The King has offered me a to be as Hand of the King, and I leave on the morrow with two of my daughters, you see. Is there a chance you can heal my son, Bran?"

Alaia looked at Ned and saw a glimpse of hope in his eyes, "Yes, I will."

Ned then looked relieved, "As a sign of gratitude, I will allow you to stay here with the rest of my family."

Robb and Alaia

"Thank you, my Lord." she said.

* * *

 **Third Person**

"Cat" Ned said as he entered with Robb and Alaia in tow. Cat and Maester Luwin looked at them.

"Who is she?" Cat looked at Ned angrily, "I have no time for visitors Ned, can't you see that our son is, most likely on his death bed?"

Ned went to calm down his wife, then he said, "This is Alaia, she is a mage, she heard about Bran's fall and said that she could heal him."

"A mage!" Cat looked at Alaia, "I don't know Ned."

"If I may, Lady Stark. Like you said, your son most likely will die from the fall, I have healed many people and it is one of my strongest attributes. I promise you no harm will come to your child." Alaia said.

Cately thought over it, before sighing, "Alright."

Alaia nodded and took off her cloak, she approached the maester, "What is his current condition, Maester?"

Maester Luwin looked at her skeptically, but replied anyway, "All of his leg bones are shattered, he also has an injury in his lower back, if he wakes up he will not be able to move his legs."

Alaia nodded and started working.

* * *

Dany, Jon, Sansa, Arya, and Rickon were waiting outside of Bran's chambers. Dany had changed from sad to worried about what might happen to Bran.

"Is that witch going to help him, Jon?" Arya asked.

Jon ruffled her hair and answered, "Yes she will."

"How do you know she's not lying about being a witch?" Sansa asked.

"Because, I saw her use magic with my own eyes." Dany said.

"Well she better hurry up, we've been waiting for hours." Arya said.

"Can you calm down?!" Sansa said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Arya said.

"Don't start arguing, these are no time for such nonsense." Dany snapped at them sorry.

Then the doors opened, Alaia came out, "He's going to be alright."

 **That's the end of this chapter! I hope to update soon so keep an eye out. Thanks for all the follows and the favorites. And thank you to all who reviewed! Please rate and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! I would like to thank you all for the great reviews, I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Thanks for all the follows and favorites. By the way did you guys enjoy the season finale as much as I did? I was blown away by it. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or any of its characters.**

The day after Bran woke up, everyone was leaving to King's Landing. Ned asked Bran if hestill wanted to go to King's Landing, to which he chose not to. Alaia was allowed to stay in Winterfell after healing Bran. Bran was happy that he could still use his legs, but the fall had shattered the bones of his legs, so Bran now has a life-long limp. Which for Bran means that he can't climb anymore, which was the only thing he was sad about.

Robb was currently saying farewell to his family, he hugged his father, "I know it's not my place, but please be careful in King's Landing , Father."

Ned smiled at him, "You don't need to worry, everything will be alright."

They said their final farewells the Ned left to say good-bye to Lady Stark, Robb saw Jon and approached him, "You never told if you were going to the Night's Watch."

"I was thinking about it, but with everything that has happened, it seems that I'm needed here." Jon told him.

"A shame really black was always my color." Jon joked, and they both started laughing.

"Have you seen Arya?" Jon asked.

"She's in her room." Robb said, then Jon went towards her room to say his good-bye's to her, which Robb had already done.

Robb looked to the window in Dany's chambers and saw Alaia, with her cloak and hood up, observing the people, he followed her line of eyesight to see the King there. Her face was emotionless as she observed the King, after a while she looked and saw that Robb was staring at her, she then smiled at him before departing into the room.

There was another bed placed in Daenerys' chambers, Dany's suggestion, saying that without Sansa or Arya she would feel rather lonely. After hearing of her brothers deat, Dany and Alaia stayed as far away from the King as possible. Off course this was easier for Alaia, because the King had no idea she was even there. The Royals still thought that Bran was in a coma, so they did not find out about her.

Robb, Dany, Jon, Theon, Lady Stark, and Rickon stood there watching them all leave. Rickon was crying on his mother's skirts, and Robb noticed that Jon and Dany were holding hands, and smiled. After the gates were closed, Dany offered to take Rickon to his room, and Catelyn decided that she wanted to be in her room alone. They each went on their separate ways.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

 **Robb**

Robb was in his father's study when he heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Alaia and she entered. She changed her light, blue gown to a thick, black one with silver designs, she made her hair into a half-braid.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, my Lady." Robb said with a smile.

"I'm no lady, my lord. You may call me Alaia." Alaia said with her own smile.

"Then call me Robb." he said.

"I was just wondering around the corridors, looking for Dany, but I couldn't find her. So I then went looking for you to see if I could be of any help." Alaia said to him.

"I'm sure you would find all of this incredibly boring, but it seems that luck is on your side since I'm almost done." Robb said finishing writing on the parchment.

He stood up and offered his arm to her, "I could use a long walk, care to join me."

She took his arm and then they left the room.

* * *

 **Dany**

Dany placed the last egg on the box. She admired the eggs, she had put them in a box and surrounded them with candles. She thought the light made them look beautiful. Then she heard a knock on her door, she went to open it and Jon was behind it.

She stepped aside and let him in, "What brings you here, I thought you'd be sparring with Theon."

"Theon said that he'd rather step in horse dung than spar with me, and Robb is to busy being Lord of Winterfell to be able to spar with me." Jon said.

He laid down on her bed, "Ever since everyone left, it has been so boring." Jon said, and Dany chuckled.

She looked out the window to see Robb and Alaia walking together, "I thought you said that Robb was to busy being Lord of Winterfell to spar with you."

"I did." Jon said standing up.

She pointed out the window, "He's currently showing Alaia around Winterfell."

He approached her and looked out the window, "Looks like he has eyes for her, look at how he looks at her."

"I think the feeling is mutual, since we stayed until daylight broke talking, and she mentioned she thought he was handsome." Dany said.

Jon started laughing, Dany looked at him confused, "What?"

"I want to see Theon's face when he finds out that our lovely ruby-haired maiden has eyes for the new Lord of Winterfell, he was looking at her like she was about to be his new conquest ever since he first saw her at supper." Jon said as he sat back on the bed.

"I warned her about him that night." Dany said as she approached him.

She sat on his lap, they both leaned in for kiss, then they both deepened the kiss and she started to slowly push him back into the bed.

Jon then stopped her, "We shouldn't."

She looked at him confused, "But I am a woman flowered, O thought you wanted to."

"Trust me I want to, but I don't want to dishonor you." Jon told her.

She sat up, "Sometimes, your too honorable for your own good Snow." she said with a hint of levity on her voice.

Before he could reply they both looked at the window when they heard, "FIRE!"

Then they rapidly went towards where the fire was.

Dany stopped running when she noticed that a sleeping Bran's door was opened. She entered the room to find a man with a dagger approaching Bran's sleeping form.

She entered and tackled the man to the floor, She then went to grab the man's dagger but he flipped them around and he put the dagger on her neck, "Your not supposed to be here." He kept repeating. Suddenly Dany only saw a flash of grey and the man was off her, all the commotion had woken up Bran. The direwolf had ripped his throat off and then went to casually sit with Bran on the bed.

Then Jon, Robb, Theon, Lady Stark and Alaia had entered the room looking at the scene in front of them. Dany was still on the floor processing what had happened since it all happened so fast.

Alaia and Jon helped Dany up, Alaia found the dagger and grabbed it. Lady Stark was checking if Bran was alright. Catelyn then went and hugged Dany, "Are you alright, my dear?" she asked, Dany nodded. Cat then took her hands in her own and said, "Thank you for saving my son."

Dany smiled at her, "Bran is like a brother to me, there is no reason I wouldn't save him."

Alaia approached them both, "I think we need to talk in private."

Cat and Dany nodded, and Alaia went to Robb, Jon, and Theon and told them that they were having a meeting. Before leaving Cat told Maester Luwin to give Bran milk of the poppy to help him sleep.

* * *

Once they were all in Ned's study Robb locked the doors. Alaia then held up the dagger the assailant had, "This is Valyrian steel why would a common thief have a dagger of such worth."

"Probably because he was hired to murder him." Jon said.

Robb grew livid when he heard this, "Who would want to murder a sweet boy like Bran?"

"Someone who is afraid of what he might say." Catelyn stated, "I don't think the fall was accident, Bran was pushed!"

"But Bran doesn't remember anything fro before the fall, how can you be so sure." Theon said.

"Bran's has always been surefooted when he was climbing." Robb said.

''We must tell your father." Dany said.

"I'll send a raven." Robb said.

"NO! Anyone can intercept a raven, I'll go to King's Landing and tell Ned."

"Going alone is to dangerous, take me with you." said Theon.

"No, I'll go with only one guard, two people can ride just as fast as one." Cat told them.

"You can't take the Kingsroad you'll be seen by scouts." Robb added.

"I won't be taking the Kingsroad, I'll to the White Harbor and sail through there." Cat stated.

With some reluctance Robb let her go. The next morning Lady Stark left Winterfell and went to King's Landing.

 **That's it for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. Please Rate and Review.**


	6. Author's Note

**Hi. I know It's been long since I've updated any of my stories, but I just wanted to say that I'm not going to give up on any of them. The only reasons I've been taking so long too update are 1. College and 2. Family problems. Anyway, since I have found myself with free time, I am planning on updating again. This story in particular is going through a MAJOR rewrite. okay not that major, just some physical characteristics in my OC and some plot changes. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed you past few months, I'm looking forward to working on these again.**


End file.
